


Between the Light and the Dark

by Nekoshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Both Orders are assholes, Jedi!Nijimura, M/M, Padawan!Akashi, Sith Order, Sith!Mayuzumi, jedi order, yes the girl from Mayuzumi's novel is an actual character here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoshi/pseuds/Nekoshi
Summary: Light sideDark sideWhat is the difference?At the end we all die the same wayAt the end there's only the ForceAnd it's calling me...It's telling me to go for you------------------------------Chihiro is a Lord Sith that betrays the order and is now chased through the GalaxyNijimura is a Jedi Master with a dark past, willing to leave everything to go after the runaway SithAkashi is Nijimura's padawan and he could not let his Master go in such a dangerous trip by himselfAKA the Start Wars AU you didn't know you needed ;)





	1. The lost child from a rotten planet

**Author's Note:**

> Welcomeeeeee to the Dark side of the Force  
> We have yaoi and cookies
> 
> I started this project a whiiiile ago, when episode 7 came to theaters and now, with episode 8, I've remembered it was in some old notebook, dusted it off, and brought it here with the hope to make myself finish it
> 
> It's not beta read, English is not my mother language but I did my best with this one, hope you like it and if you do please leave a comment, no matter how small, it'll probably make my day and keep me going with the story, thank you for reading and hope you enjoy it ;3

Rakuzan was a beautiful planet on Chihiro’s earlier memories. At summer time there was warm but fresh weather and at winter there were long night filled of stars that accompanied the little boy in lonely hours.

But now the little boy had grown into a teenager and there was no trace of the place Rakuzan used to be.

Some years ago doom fell over the planet when, knowing about the rich mines they had, the Sith Order tried to take over them killing the imperial family. After the massacre, the Jedi Order stepped in to kick the Siths away but their war for dominance on the planet had stretched so much that most of the habitants just wanted it to end, not minding who win or lose.

That’s the environment Chihiro grew into, an endless war between Light and Dark so destructive that he couldn’t tell who were the good or the bad guys anymore. The fresh weather at summer was replaced by an unavoidable heat as the machinery used for the mines rot the planet and the stars weren’t visible anymore under layers of smoke.

Chihiro was around twelve years old (not even him knows how old he really is) when his life changed forever.

By that age, and being an orphan on a planet in the middle of a war, he was already an experimented thief, taking advantage of his natural lack of presence to not be caught.  
The boy used to hang out at the dusty market on Fortyard city where the high level of activity ensured him to get something valuable at the end of the day.

The man hadn’t looked anything but normal when the boy looked at him the first time. A foreigner, was all that Chihiro could deduce by his looks, and foreigners use to carry valuable stuff with them, either what they just bought or what they brought to trade.

He approached the man with ease, having no problem in blending with the people just walking by. He froze the moment he slipped his hand on the man’s robes. He felt something cold and metallic on his fingertips. That wasn’t something he could steal. That was a lightsaber.

Thousands of ideas revolved in his mind during that second of paralysis. The best outcome for him was that the man was a Jedi… but Jedi wear white robes and don’t hides their sabers, alike Sith. And if this man was a Sith and caught him, Chihiro knew he wouldn’t live to tell the story.

As soon as his mind caught up with the situation he ran away, that was his only chance because his brain was screaming at him that there was no way that person was a Jedi.  
The boy could feel cold sweat running on his skin as he elbowed his way through the crowd to the safeness of the labyrinthine alleys of the city, someone that wasn’t familiar with the city would certainly get lost in there. Sadly, the Sith didn’t let him go farther than the beginning of said alley.

A dumpster, driven by the Force, collided with his body, sending him flying against the opposite wall. Chihiro didn’t move, he couldn’t, if it was for hitting his head against the wall or because he was scared to dead, he couldn’t tell, he simply laid sprawled on the floor, back pressed against the wall, heavy breathing and tear filled eyes looking at the man who would end his life.

“Please… I didn’t know…”

His voice was shaky and scared as he pleaded for his life, pathetic he is sure the Sith thought at the moment.

“You tried to steal from a Sith, now you will pay your mistake with your life”

The Sith’s voice was cold and merciless, it left Chihiro hopeless, shaking like a leaf.

The man turned on his lightsaber and a red glow illuminated the dark alley, the boy could feel fear creeping its way into his stomach and he lifted his arms to, uselessly, protect himself while a scream left his lips as he felt more than saw the swing of the man’s arms to position the lightsaber.

There was a sound of glass breaking and the pain of the saber cutting skin and flesh never arrived. After a couple of seconds Chihiro opened his dark eyes again.

The Sith was frozen, holding the saber still lifted and looking with wide eyes at the shattered lightbulbs of the alley. At that moment Chihiro didn’t understand, he didn’t know what he just did but the fact is that in that moment he, an orphan kid from a planet in war, a kid that was no one, had used the Force without even trying. That saved his life.

The Sith turned the lightsaber off and kneeled in front of him, his expression morphing from menace to an attempt to relax the scared kid.

“What’s your name, brat?”

Said kid didn’t understands the sudden change and was equally surprised and scared.

“Chihiro…”

He only answered the question for fear of getting the man angry again.

“Don’t you have a last name? Or parents?” Chihiro shook his head and that couldn’t have made the Sith happier, he didn’t have to deal with annoying parents to bring the child under his care. “Say, Chihiro, do you wanna leave this rotten planet? Do you wanna learn to be as powerful as me?”

The words were like a mermaid song for a lost kid like him. Leave the planet, be free, be powerful. There was no way he refused.


	2. Pitch black doesn't exist, there's always some light left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank Of_Lights_And_Shadows for commenting~  
> Comments feed the writers, don't forget that
> 
> Second I want to say that when I created Mayuzumi's fighting style I was just thinking "why if the Force can control everything no one ever used it to stop a lightsaber or to tear someone apart?" and this happened, I don't know if this is actually possible in Star Wars universe, I have only seen the movies, no books or anything so I'm not sure but it is possible in this AU so... that
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter

It took eleven years for Mayuzumi Chihiro to land feet on Rakuzan again but that time he wasn’t a lost child, that time he was a Lord Sith that besides his master, Mayuzumi Shingen, was ordered to go to the still in war to hunt down a merchant who was selling information about the Sith to the Jedi.

It was an easy task, it should have been finished without problems but Chihiro knew, from the moment they landed, that something was wrong. He told himself he was being paranoid, that the Force wasn’t telling anything to him and that the bad feeling was all about going back to his home planet.

“How does it feel, brat? Being back home”

He looked at his master with the corner of his eyes, wondering if the man was serious or just mocking him.

“I don’t know Mayuzumi-san, I don’t even recognize the place”

And it was true. They were in Fortyard city, the place where Chihiro spent his childhood and the only thing he was able to recall was the castle of the Royal Family that wasn’t touched since the massacre, everything else was different. The streets, the air… everything was worse and it just made him glad of having accepted his master’s offer all those years ago.

Both Sith pulled their hoods over their heads, part to disguise themselves, part to block the dust that seemed to be a part of the air every time they breathed. Mayuzumi Shingen was the one holding the gps, reason why he was the one leading Chihiro around the streets. It felt weird at some extent to be guided around the streets that he knew by heart some years ago but now looked as labyrinthine as if he had never before stepped on that city.

Their little trip ended at an old shack, the place looked just about falling down and the front was full of items to sell. A flashing memory told the younger Sith that, in the past, he had come here to sell the things that he stole during the day in exchange for a sparse meal. The man who lived there was cruel and hideous. He beated Chihiro up more than once when he was younger, the Sith wasn’t surprised that the now old man ended being targeted by the Order nor he felt bad for it, that man would sell his own mother for some credits.  
He took off his hood as his master went to knock the door, baring his face and grey hair to the rough elements but deep inside he did hoping that the man would recognize him before finishing the job.

There was noise from inside, as if the person at the other side of the door had stumbled on something and Chihiro wondered how old this person was now. His master seemed to have the same thought as he muttered a low “And they bothered us for this?” right before the door opened to show an old man that must have been on his seventy and was also extremely thin, on one hand he held a thick cane made of wood. It was tainted with blood. Rage started pooling at the pit of Chihiro’s stomach. So this bastard kept punching kids even when he could barely stand by himself.

Small greedy eyes fixed themselves on both Sith, the man must have thought they were clients.

“What can I do for you, gentlemen?”

Asked the man in a sweet voice that made Chihiro want to puke. His master, on the other hand, laughed sarcastically as he kicked the cane, making the man fall to the ground.

“What about you drop dead? That would make our lifes easier”

Chihiro entered the shack after his master and closed the door with a bang using the Force. He looked down at the man who cowered up against a wall as the other Sith paced around, looking at all the products displayed on the shelves

“Do you even know who I am?”

His cold, unexpressive voice didn’t show how angry he was when he addressed the old man. The answer consisted on incomprehensible mumbles and pitiful pleas for mercy.

“Do you know this piece of scum, brat?”

Chihiro’s dark eyes were dripping venom when he answered to his master without taking his gaze away from the old man.

“I used to sell to him what I stole during the day. If he was in a good mood he would insult me before paying me, if he was in a bad mood he would beat me up before paying and kicking me out”

The man trembled and started apologizing to the Lord Sith in front of him but there wasn’t recognition in his eyes, he didn’t know who, of all the kids he had hurt, Chihiro was.

“Woah, this eases my conscience about killing him” If Chihiro wasn’t so mad he would have laughed, is not as if his master had a conscience to begin with. “I think you deserve the honors of killing him more than me, besides, I want to check some of this things, we don’t want all the stuff to go to waste once the owner dies”

The younger Sith couldn’t care less about the reasons his master might have to leave the dirty job to him, he had nothing to discuss, he wanted to kill the man as much as his master wanted him to do it, even more.

Chihiro didn’t listen to the man’s pleas anymore, he wouldn’t forgive him, and even if he did, this murder wasn’t for revenge. He turned his lightsaber on and a red glow illuminated the room as he charged against the old body over and over again.

By the time he stopped there was no way of recognizing the corpse and his master had disappeared on a back room.  
He was panting as he turned his saber off and wiped some sweat off his forehead.

He started walking around, waiting for his master to go back. There were lots of interesting things on the shelves, that much he had to admit, what called his attention the most was an old book, he approached the shelve and took it in his hands when a sound behind him made him flinch. A whimper, that kind of sound couldn’t come from his master which meant there was someone else in there the whole time.

Chihiro took a second to slip the book into his robes before turning the saber on again to look for the intruder. After a quick scan of the room it was obvious that the only hiding place was under the counter. Using the Force he lifted the piece of furniture, ready to kill whoever were hiding there with a single blow and then…

Chihiro stopped in his tracks. The person hiding under the counter was a child, a boy around ten years old at least, the kid was bleeding from his forehead, he had very likely, been closing a deal with the merchant before the Sith arrived, and he was sending Chihiro a terrified glance.

The Sith couldn’t move, he was barely able to let out a shaky breath. He couldn’t kill a kid and he knew that sounds hypocrite coming from a murdered like him but… he was like that once, nothing more than a scared kid, looking up at someone that could end his life in a second.

He lowered the lightsaber and stepped towards the kid but the little boy started crying right away. How terrifying he must look to scare him like that even when he was trying not to? What… had he become in all his years of training?

“It’s okay” He muttered as the lightsaber was turned off “I’m not gonna hurt you but you need to get out of here”

If his master returned to the room and saw the kid he wouldn’t let him live, he was a witness and they shouldn’t leave anyone alive.

The kid was still scared but he made an effort to get his shaky feet under his body and stand, he didn’t understand why the Lord Sith was forgiving his life but he wouldn’t reject the chance to live but as he was about to run through the door it slammed in his face. Chihiro turned around with wide eyes and he had to admit, he was scared when he saw his angry master at the back room’s door.

“What do you think you’re doing, brat? Since when is our policy to let witness go alive?”

“Sensei… it’s just a kid”

Maybe on instinct the boy hid himself behind Chihiro and the young Sith felt between a rock and a hard place. What was he going to do now? Obey his master… or save the kid? Because he was aware there was no way of changing his master’s mind about this.

“A kid can still talk, Chihiro. Now move out of the way so I can kill him if you can’t do it yourself”

He felt the kid’s small hands holding onto his robes and knew he wouldn’t step aside.

“I can’t do that Mayuzumi-sensei”

The older Sith frowned and his rage at the disobedience of his pupil could be felt heavy in the air around them. Chihiro was going to have to fight if he wanted to get out of this alive and fuck… he never imagined having to fight the man who raised him and less for someone whose name he doesn’t even know.

“Run”

His voice is a whisper when he says that to the kid but luckily he seems to catch it and run through the door at the same time Chihiro turns on his saber to fight his master.  
The sound of lightsabers clashing had never been so deafening and his heart hadn’t beat that fast since the day he thought he was going to die in that same planet.

“You just made the worst choice of your life, you damn brat!”

His master growled as he pushed him away and Chihiro stumbled but managed to catch himself using the Force.

“Maybe I did but you shouldn’t underestimate me, sensei”

With barely a move of his head all the items stored in shelves on the wall flew and hit his master. The man, skilled with the force as every Sith Lord should, stopped some of them and the others were splitted in two with the saber but this bought him time, not to attack but to run away, what chances does he stand against the person that taught him everything?

But of course he doesn’t make it too far before a speeder bike was thrown in his direction. He barely avoided it by throwing himself to the ground.

“You’re not getting out of here alive, Chihiro, what a waste of talent”

There was a little bit of panic bubbling in his chest when his master walked to him with the saber on, it was like being a kid again, a scared kid about to die… No. He won’t die here.  
Without even thinking he raises his hand when his master was about to attack, not to childishly protect himself but to stop him using the Force, the Force that had always responded better to him than to the others and even if that’s what he intended to do his jaw fell a little open when he realized that it worked… he had just frozen his master.

He slowly stood up, still keeping his hand up, afraid of losing control if he lowered it.

“I’m sorry sensei… but we do what is needed to survive, right? At least I learned that from you”

Taking a deep breath he raised his other hand and saw his master’s eyes go wide. He closed his hands on fists… and pulled in different directions.

It was something that he had never seen someone do before but he did it and right in front of him was the destroyed body of his master to prove it… he had cut him in half…  
Chihiro wasn’t sure if the dizziness that came after that was due to the adrenaline or to the extreme effort he just did but the world was spinning around him and he would never be sure of what instinct took him back to the Phantom with his shaky legs, all he knew is that he collapsed once inside the ship not able to believe what had just happened.

“Chihiro?” Came the feminine voice from the speaker “What’s wrong? Your lectures say your heart rate is above the average… this looks like a panic attack!” The concerned expression of the pink haired AI appeared in the closer screen “What happened? Where’s Mayuzumi-san?”

Where is Mayuzumi-san? That’s what makes Chihiro lift his gaze from his own hands to look at the girl’s green ones.

“I… I killed him. Take me out of here, Ringo…”

Her eyes widen but after a second she recovers her composure, after all she was programmed by Chihiro, she was made to serve him, not his sensei or the Order. The ship’s engines started by themselves and the girl’s image appeared on the captain deck, ready to fly Chihiro away from that planet, away from that nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii... is anyone still here after what I just wrote?  
> In case you are I'm gonna tell you that next chapter will finally present our second main character so get ready for it~!
> 
> Hope you liked this, if you did and want to keep Reading please leave a comment and if you think there's something I could do better please also say it
> 
> The Neko is out~!


End file.
